


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Egosumlux



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egosumlux/pseuds/Egosumlux
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to sleep alone...





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes wackiness ensues when I least expect it. As usual this probably has too many commas and a few typos although I did my best.

“Rhys?”

“Gwen?”

“Anyone?”

Ianto was standing in the main office of Harwood’s Haulage but he was alone.  Ruth should have been here but the way Rhys talked, the woman was never around when needed. Why was he here?

“Rhys?”

“Gwen?”

“Ruth?”

“Hello?”

A growling sound came from outside and he turned to find a Harwood’s truck pulling up.

“Oh, thank God,” he said, moving toward the door. Maybe whoever was driving could tell him what was going on.

The door opened and the sound of someone talking spilled out but was quickly silenced. Probably talk radio but Ianto had never figured out how someone could talk  _ so much _ . He waited but whoever was in the truck was in no hurry to exit. He stepped outside. 

“Hello?”

“Rhys?” 

“Hello, Ianto.” 

“Jack?” 

And that was when the music started. 

~~~

He found himself sitting in a chair, watching as Jack slid his long body slowly out of the truck, pausing on the running board to pose for a moment, flexing. One side of the overalls he was wearing was unfastened, exposing his shirtless chest and making Jack look like a porn star imitating a slutty American country boy. The bottom half was very short shorts that showed off his strong thighs and well, everything else. Ianto swallowed hard, picturing those legs wrapped around him. The costume was completed by sturdy looking work boots and a yellow safety hat.

“Jack, what…”

Jack only flashed him that stupid, beautiful smile and started moving. Dancing, Jack was dancing like the actors in the Full Monty and Ianto wanted to look away but he couldn't. This was, wow, was that move even physically possible? Jack moved closer, hands sliding over his abs down into his shorts and Ianto wished they were his hands as his body began responding.. 

“Even my hat is hard for you,” Jack whispered in his ear as he ground hard on Ianto's thigh. Ianto reached for him but Jack slapped his hands away.

“Rules, Mr. Jones, no touching the dancer.”

Stupid rules.  

Jack slid onto his lap to grinding against his crotch.

“Oh God, Ianto, I’m going to…”

“What?” Ianto cried, “what, Jack, Oh God.”

Jack shouted and...

Ianto woke, tremors still tearing through his body. He lay still, torn between fading arousal and growing mortification. Even in his dreams Jack could cause heart stopping orgasms. He twitched as yet another strong tremor raced through him.

“Okay, right then, this is disgusting.” 

The front of his boxers were soaked and rapidly cooling in the early morning air. He slid away, embarrassed by the dream and his reaction to it. Had it happened in real life he would have laughed himself silly at Jack's antics but he knew his body would have reacted just the same because it was Jack after all. He thought briefly of mentioning it in his diary but God forbid he die and Jack find it and read it. He already had enough incidents in it to cause him to cringe in the afterlife at that very thought. 

He rolled out of bed, unable to shake the dream entirely. He stripped as he stumbled toward the shower, glad he hadn't stayed with Jack last night because he’d never hear the end of it.

~~~~~~  
  


He entered the tourist shop, setting the bag of supplies down on the counter before switching on the lights.

“Hello, Ianto.” 

He shrieked, spinning around to flatten himself against the wall. 

“Jesus, Jack, you scared me,” he stepped forward and only then did he notice the yellow hard hat Jack was wearing.

“Am I still dreaming?” He muttered. 

“Well if you are, I really want to get in on the action,” Jack grinned. “Hey, wanna play roadworks later? I'll get you one of those reflective vests and you can fill…”

“Why are you wearing that?” 

“Oh, yeah, they're doing work up above and said it might be wise if we wore these for protection. Never really thought about protecting this head.” 

“No point now, the damage is already done.”  

“Very funny, Mr. Jones, now about this dream.”

“Not  telling you, Jack.” 

“You will eventually.”

And he knew he would but it would be tonight when Jack was driving him to distraction in person. 


End file.
